Max Grodénchik
| geboorteplaats = Queens, New York, V.S. | imdb = nm0342858 |}} Max Grodénchik (of Michael Grodénchik) is een acteur die bekend is door zijn rol als de Ferengi Rom in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Voordat hij de rol van Rom kreeg had hij auditie gedaan voor de rol van Quark. Gedurende enige tijd had hij een verhouding met Lolita Fatjo. Grodénchik gebruikte bij zijn eerste optredens in de jaren '80 aanvankelijk Michael Grodénchik als zijn naam. Hij had een kleine rol in de komedie Chu Chu and the Philly Flash uit , waarin ook Vincent Schiavelli een rol had. Een jaar later hij een rol in het drama Out en in speelde hij een rol in de serie Night Cop. In de jaren '90 had hij gastrollen in televisieseries als Civil Wars ( , with John Cothran, Jr., Ronny Cox, Juliana Donald, Robin Gammell, Anne Haney en John Vickery), Tales from the Crypt ( , met Terry O'Quinn, Wayne Grace en John Kassir), Sliders ( , in een aflevering geregiseerd door David Livingston, met John Rhys-Davies, Francis Guinan en Saxon Trainor) en in de The Drew Carey Show ( , met Diedrich Bader). In speelde hij in de, driemaal met een Emmy genomineerde, serie Barton Fink, de film versie van The Rocketeer ( , met William O. Campbell, Clint Howard en DS9 acteur Tiny Ron), de komische film Sister Act ( , met Whoopi Goldberg en Ellen Albertini Dow), Apollo 13 ( , met Brett Cullen en Clint Howard) en de hoofdrol in de horrorfilm Rumpelstiltskin ( , met Sherman Augustus, Valerie Wildman, Mark Holton, Ousaun Elam en Patrick Massett). In speelde hij opnieuw met Whoopi Goldberg in The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (met Jason Alexander) en kleine sets in de komedie Bruce Almighty ( , met Mark Kiely) en King of California ( ). Televisierollen heeft hij gehad in ER ( , met Jamie McShane, Jennifer Tung en Michelle Bonilla), Crossing Jordan ( , met Miguel Ferrer), Six Feet Under ( , met James Cromwell, James Black, Erica Mer en Mark L. Taylor) en Hustle ( , met William Lucking). Optredens Afbeelding:Sovak.jpg|Sovak (TNG: "Captain's Holiday") Afbeelding:Par lenor.JPG|Par Lenor (TNG: "The Perfect Mate) Afbeelding:Rom (mirror).jpg|Spiegel universum Rom (DS9: "Through the Looking Glass") Afbeelding:Gint.jpg|Grote nagus Gint (DS9: "Body Parts") Afbeelding:Trill_Ensign.jpg|Trill vaandrig ( ) * TNG: ** "Captain's Holiday" als Sovak ** "The Perfect Mate" als Par Lenor * DS9 terugkerend karakter als Rom: ** "Emissary" • "A Man Alone" • "The Nagus" • "Vortex" • "The Homecoming" • "Rules of Acquisition" • "Necessary Evil" • "The House of Quark" • "Heart of Stone" • "Prophet Motive" • "Through the Looking Glass" (als Spiegel Universum Rom) • "Little Green Men" • "Our Man Bashir" • "Bar Association" • "Body Parts" (en als Gint) • "The Assignment" • "The Ascent" • "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" • "Ferengi Love Songs" • "Call to Arms" • "Behind the Lines" • "Favor the Bold" • "Sacrifice of Angels" • "You Are Cordially Invited..." • "The Magnificent Ferengi" • "Profit and Lace" • "Take Me Out to the Holosuite" • "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" • "The Siege of AR-558" • "It's Only a Paper Moon" • "The Emperor's New Cloak" • "The Dogs of War" * als Trill vaandrig (in een verwijderde scène) Videospellen *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III als aanvullende stemmen *Star Trek: Bridge Commander als Praag/Benjamin Dawson/Neb-lus *Star Trek: Armada II als aanvullende stemmen Grodénchik, Max Grodénchik, Max Grodénchik, Max Grodénchik, Max de:Max Grodénchik en:Max Grodénchik es:Max Grodénchik